What if
by Angle1
Summary: REDONE What if Sarah's best friend said the words, and now they both must run the Labyrinth, what if Sarah forgot the words and now her firend must make the ultamet sacrafic. Part I
1. Default Chapter

Alright..I decided that I would put the story into chapters instead of just one long story. I still want to thank my best friend Amanda for motivating me to continue with this hobby even though College is getting to me ^_^x..Oh yeah.I can't spell so bear with me o.k.  
  
O.K. You know the drill. I don't own anything except the character Sydney.  
  
What If  
  
By Melissa (aka Angel)  
  
"Oh no Merlin, I don't believe it, its 7:00!" Shouted Sarah as she gazed at the clock tower a moment longer before she broke into a run, with the large sheepdog at her tail. Sarah was already late as it was and she still had to stop at her friend's Sydney's house.  
  
The rain that only started moments ago turned into a downpour and Sarah and Merlin were quickly soaked though. Sarah gathered up her soggy Princess dress in one arm as she sprinted thought the town streets, dodging traffic and startled pedestrians. Soon she came upon the familiar group of houses, and made a beeline to the two story, baby blue one.  
  
Sitting there on a porch swing, as Sarah knew she would be, was her good friend Sydney. Sydney had her nose burred in her favorite fairytale book, she looked up and was surprised to find Sarah running up to her drenched from the sudden storm.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Sydney chirped putting her book down, " whatcha doing here?"  
  
"I.. thought that because. I have to baby-sit again tonight.. I thought you would like to come over for a while." Sarah panted as she trudged up the house steps. Sydney thought a moment, she had nothing to do tonight and was desperate to get away from her own family for a while.  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
"Great! I'll see you in half a hour?" Asked Sarah as she turned and quickly hopped back down the steps. Sydney nodded and Sarah turned and continued her run home with Merlin close behind.  
  
Sydney sighed as Sarah disappeared around a corner, then she quickly ran up to her room to safely put away her book and grab a raincoat. As she was putting it on she gazed at her room. It was almost a mirror to Sarah's room, minus the strange stuffed animals and costumes. Sydney fancied dragons and magic, old tails of the Dream World, her walls were covered in bookshelves that were overflowing with books.  
  
Her eyes fell on a photo taken a few years back, of her and her dog Zeus. He was a giant mutt of a dog, he died two years back and Sydney had yet to recover from the loss of her closest friend. When he died she had taken his nametags and put them on a chain. She had only taken them off once, and that was because she had to have x-rays.  
Tearing her eyes from the photo she quickly ran a brush though her hair and carefully fastened it with hair ties, put on a touch of her favorite perfume and left the room, calling out to her parents where she was going and when to expect her home. She didn't wait for a answer as she slipped out the door and into the rain.  
  
As always the sight of her deceased friend bought Sydney into a gloomy mood as she quickly stalked up the street. Sarah had been her friend for years, though they had many things in common, they had so much more things uncommon to each other. So much so that Sydney oftened wondered how they ever became friends in the first place.  
  
Sarah was just about to turn fifteen, where Sydney was already eighteen. Sarah was a perfect looking young lady with the darkest brown hair and cool hazel eyes. Sydney could only dream about looking like her. She had unruly curls in her shoulder length hair that was the strangest color. Medium brown with highlights of black, red, and blonde, it was almost as if God couldn't make up his mind about what color hair to give her. She prayed in vain to drop at least fifty pounds, so that maybe she could try on some of Sarah's amazing costumes. But the one thing she loved about herself was her smoldering green eyes. Her father once told her that her eyes would put an emerald to shame.  
  
Sarah was stubborn and outgoing; with so much spirit that sometimes she got into trouble. Sydney was a spur of the moment thinker. She rarely, if ever, took the time to think of things before hand, but she did know when to keep her mouth shut.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a car horn honk at her and she looked up to see Sarah's parents' drive by and wave at her. Sydney waved back, feeling a little better she bounced up the lawn and let her in to Sarah's house. She shrugged off the raincoat and hung it up and ran up the steps to Sarah's room. Sydney found her sitting at her vanity table resting her head on her hands and looking sadly at her reflection. A crack of thunder rolled in the distance.  
  
"Oh! hi!" said Sarah when she saw her walk in to the room. " I wasn't expecting you this early, but no problem."  
  
Sydney heard the sarcastic tone in her voice, " get in another fight with your step-mother?" she asked as she glanced around the room and immediately noticed one of Sarah's favorite teddy bears was missing from his shelf.  
  
"Yes, she acts like I do things like this all the time, I just wish she would leave me alone." Sarah walked over and flopped on her bed. Sydney shifted to hide the missing bear hoping that she would not notice, for Sarah had an amazing temper.  
  
"Be careful about what you wish for." Sydney whispered to herself but Sarah heard her. "Ya, Ya or you just might get it." Sarah sighed. Sydney continued to gaze about the room and noticed that Sarah had a new poster, of clowns. Sydney hated clowns, extremely, and quickly looked away, as another roll of thunder sounded, it was louder this time." Hey do you want to help me make some popcorn?" A smile breaking across Sarah's face. Sydney nodded and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Lancelot!"  
  
'Oops' thought Sidney. Realizing that she exposed the missing bear.  
  
"Some one has been in my room again. I hate that." Sarah leapt from her bed and flew passed Sydney and threw open the door. "I HATE IT!" she yelled  
  
Sydney heard Sarah's baby brother Toby start to cry from the loud words. And followed her to her parents room. She couldn't blame Sarah for being angry, she herself threw a fit if anyone put a toe in her room.  
  
"I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she shouted at her little brother who was now screaming at the top of his lungs. The sound grated on both Sarah's and Sydney's nerves. " Oh someone take me away from this awful place" Sarah said hugging the recovered Lancelot.  
  
Sidney made her way into the room and picked up the crying blonde one year old. She was the oldest out of all her brothers and sisters and cousins and had come use to having to hold screaming babies. But the child squirmed in her arms and continued to cry.  
  
"Toby stop it!" said Sarah taking Toby from her. "What do you want?" Sarah asked him over his cries. "Do you want a story? Fine I'll tell you a story." She set Toby back in his crib. And proceeded to tell the story of the Goblin King, Sidney leaned up on the crib and listened as best she could to the story over the screams. " 'Say you right words' the goblins said. 'And we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, and you shall be free." Sarah used high squeaky voices for all the goblins.  
  
Sidney had heard something about this story before in a book she had about the Dream World, her parents scoffed at her when she had got the book. Telling her that dreams where just visions we have in our sleep and nothing more. It said something about a ruler of a place called the Underground. The master of the land gave certain persons powers to have as they wished and such. She had thought that is was a wonderful thing, that there may be some one out there listing to their wishes and watching their dreams. Sidney's thoughts where suddenly interrupted as Sarah took Toby from the crib.  
  
"Stop it, stop it, I'll say the words. No I must not" she said sarcastically giving Sidney a wink. Her face then turned serious and Sidney knew that she was about to do some thing dramatic. "I wish.." her voice trailed off to a whisper and was lost in Toby's cries, and a clap of loud thunder. She then held Toby above her and begin to shout, "Goblin king, Goblin King where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"  
  
A moment passed when Sarah and Sidney held their breath, but nothing happened, Toby only cried harder. Sydney was disappointed, she wanted to prove to her parents that fairytales were real and dreams come true if you wished hard enough. "Oh Toby stop it." Sarah sighed and he placed him back in his crib.  
Sidney racked her brain, she remembered the book saying something about wishing children away but couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins come take you away." Sarah said her voice held the sound of defeat as Toby cried harder than ever. "Lets go" said Sarah as she started to leave the room. Sidney followed, angry with the baby for not disappearing and proving her right.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take you away." Sidney said as she left the room. Sarah smiled and turned of the bedroom light and turned to head down the stairs.  
"Right now"  
  
Abruptly the cries stopped and the house fell into an eerie silence. Sarah paused at the stairs and turned around. "Toby?" she asked softly, not a sound came from the room. Sidney had a sudden strange felling and wanted anything but to go back into the room. "Toby?" Sarah asked again flicking on the light switch, but the light didn't turn on. She flipped the switch a few more times but nothing. Lightning lit up the room in short bursts and thunder sounded, louder than ever. "Toby why aren't you crying?" Sarah was getting the feeling that she was talking to nothing.  
  
" Maybe he fell right to sleep." Offered Sidney as she looked over Sarah's shoulder. They crept slowly into the room. "No, Toby never falls asleep that easily, something is wrong." Sarah said, her voice wavered.  
  
Suddenly a cackling laugh came from the crib, Sarah jump back and gasped Sidney too jumped back but she screamed. She had seen enough scary movies to know that it wasn't a good idea to investigate some thing like this, and she hung back a bit and allowed Sarah to go closer. Sarah slowly walked up to the crib and Sydney held her breath as Sarah reached down to pull back the blanket.  
  
Sarah gasped as she did, for there was no baby in the crib! Toby was gone. Suddenly there came strange noises in the room and something was scratching at the balcony doors. Sidney jumped to Sarah's side as they tried to make sense of the strange happenings. Sydney saw strange little creatures scurrying around the room, poking out of drawers and under the bed. every time Sidney had a chance to see one, it disappeared. Sarah saw them too, they wiped their heads around to see that something was at the balcony doors, it looked like a bird. It was struggling against the glass as if trying to open them. Thunder and lightning only helped the confusion.  
  
Suddenly the two balcony doors flew open and a large owl swooped in, flying straight at Sarah. She screamed and shielded her face with her arms, the owl then tuned on Sidney, and it only flew by her hitting her in the face with its wing. It was so sudden that she didn't have time the react and gasped only after it flew back to the balcony where it landed.  
  
The moment it did, it transformed in to the strangest looking man either girl had ever seen. Wind gushed in the room causing the curtains to billow, and the man's cape flapped around him. Glitter few in also, giving the man an almost magical look, and left a big mess on the floor. Both girls stood rooted to the floor and gazed at the man.  
  
He was extremely tall, and his height was emphasized by his hair, which was fixed so that long wisps of if stuck out in every direction. His hair was sandy blonde and faded to white at the ends. He wore tight leather pants and jacket, which had a collar that reached his ears and ended in a sharp point. His cape settled behind him as the wind slowed, every thing he wore was the blackest of black, even the leather gloves he had on.  
  
His dress told Sidney one thing "Sinister", this was a bad guy, though the smile he gave them spoke otherwise.  
  
"Your him, you're the Goblin King." Said Sarah, her voice held fear in it. The King's smile grew bigger and he shifted on his feet. "I want my brother back, please if it's all the same." Sarah continued.  
  
The King crossed his arms. "What's said is said." The light English accent came though, giving his deep smooth voice an educated sound.  
  
Suddenly Sidney remembered about what the book said about wishing children away. It said that sometimes the child will be truly taken and placed at the Goblin castle forever, and it will slowly turn into a goblin.  
  
"But I didn't mean it!" said Sydney speaking up for the first time, and stepping forward. The Goblin King looked at her.  
  
"Oh, you didn't?" his voice dripped with sarcasm. Sidney focused on his face for the first time instead if his hair. He was older than the girls, his eyebrows where at a strange angle, reminding Sydney of Spock on "Star trek", and he had on strange colors of makeup and eye shadow, which only emphasized how masculine he looked.  
  
Sarah turned to Sidney, her eyes were brimming with tears. "Those words you said.they were the right words?"  
  
"Yes" he King said arrogantly.  
  
"No!" Sidney shouted, "I mean yes, but I didn't know they where the right words." She turned back to Sarah. He own eyes filling with tears. " Believe me.I would never wish Toby away."  
  
"But you did." The King said softly.  
  
" Please where is he?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You know very well where he is," he said baldly.  
  
"Please bring him back, please." Begged Sydney.  
  
"Sarah," the Goblin King stepped into the room and up to them, the girls stood their ground. "go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby.Sidney, go home, read your books, and know that your parents are wrong about your dreams. That's all you two really want."  
  
"I cant" Sarah said, Sydney agreed.  
  
Jareth could never understand why when people wish things away, and then when it was gone, they wanted it back. He also couldn't understand why they couldn't just want things for themselves. Like the two girls in front of him, he was offering all they wanted and they refused 'Well' he thought 'maybe I should up the stakes'.  
  
"I've brought you two a gift." He held out both his hands and out of the air appeared two perfect crystal balls, about the size of a baseball.  
  
"What is it?" the two girls asked in unison.  
  
"It's a crystal, nothing more.but if your turn it this way." he began to roll the crystals around, in and out of his hands, and up and down his arms. He had a gift for forming dream crystals and juggling them was his favorite things to do. " .and look into it, it will show you your dreams." The girls followed the crystals as best they could. Their eyes swung back and forth before the crystals rolled back into his hands. "But this is not a gift for ordinary girls who takes care of screaming babies , and agues with her parents." He held them out to them. "Do you want it?" he asked softly. He stood patently as the girls thought, "then forget the baby."  
  
That seemed to bring them out of the hypnotic gaze they had on the crystals, Jareth mentally cursed himself for bringing up the baby.  
  
"I can't" said Sydney. She knew that she couldn't take it and forget Toby, and let Sarah get him back alone, she wouldn't betray her friend that way.  
  
"It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but, I want my brother back." Said Sarah. " he must be so scared"-  
  
"Girls" he interrupted sternly, he held out the crystals. One turned into a snake, the other stayed the same. Sidney gasped at the snake, she didn't hate them, she just disliked them, Sarah had no reaction. "Don't defy me." He said. And he threw the snake at Sarah and pitched the crystal at Sidney.  
  
The snake wrapped itself around Sarah's neck, she gasped and grabbed it, when she did it turned into a harmless scarf. She dropped it to the floor, where a tiny goblin appeared under it and laughed at her before scuttling away.  
  
Sidney shielded herself from the crystal, but when it hit her, it hit softly and stuck to her. it then began to roll all around her body, and then it dropped to the floor with a thud before turning into a pile of glitter.  
The goblins hiding in the room laughed at them. The girls turned sharply but the only got a fleeting glance at them. They turned back to Jareth who smiled at the hurt look on their faces.  
  
"Your no match for me girls." He said  
  
"But I have to get my brother back." Argued Sarah.  
  
Jareth shrugged and stepped up to stand next to them. It was such a pity that the girls would risk everything, instead of having everything.  
  
"He's there in my castle." He pointed behind him out the balcony. Sarah ran up to the doors, but Sydney lingered. Jareth looked down at her waiting for her to join her friend. But she stayed and stared at him.  
  
Sidney was so startled about how handsome he looked up close that she stared at him and didn't realize that Sarah had left her side. It wasn't until the King gave her a large smile and pointed again out the doors that she realized she was all alone. She slid past the King not taking her eyes off him and then ran up to Sarah. Out the balcony doors was an amazing sight. The neighborhood disappeared and they were looking at a gigantic maze that seemed to stretch on forever. And right at the center of it was a castle. It was tiny in the distance.  
  
While the girls where distracted by the Labyrinth he used his power to silently wisk them to the actual Underground. "Do you still want to look for him?"  
  
"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's to late Sydney." He said shouting a little over the dry gust of wind. It was then that the girls noticed that they where in a different land. Dead trees and bushes littered the desert land. The girls showed one reaction to the new location, and Jareth was impressed by the show of control. No doubt he would have to work on breaking that control once they where in the Labyrinth.  
  
"I cant, don't you understand that I cant?" said Sarah turning back to the maze. " Nether can I, it was my fault, I need to help find him." Sydney added turning also.  
  
"What a pity" Jareth whispered.  
  
"It doesn't look that far." Offered Sydney hopefully, maybe they would be able to find him quit easily. The girls jumped as Jareth appeared between them.  
  
"It's further than you think, time is short." He looked at both of them for any signs of backing out. When they stayed silent he straightened up and pointed to a clock that appeared hovering on the air. The clock had numbers one to thirteen. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us.forever." Jareth and the clock faded away as did his voice. "Such a pity" he added before disappearing all together.  
  
Sidney had a new watch that doubled as a stop watch and she quickly pushed a button on it to start the time. Seconds tick by as they stood at the top of the hill.  
"The Labyrinth." Sarah sighed "Come on Sydney lets go." They trooped down the hill and approached the outer wall of the Labyrinth. 


	2. chapter2

"Do you know about the Labyrinth?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Yes, its my favorite book, this should be easy." She answered. But when they reached the wall they couldn't find a way in. they decided to split up and try to find a door. The sun, which had just gone down back home, was barely starting to rise here. Sydney walked along for only a few moments when she heard Sarah calling her back. She ran up to her. "Look I've found someone."  
  
"Oh, it's her too" said a strange voice.  
  
Looking over Sidney saw the strangest looking dwarf she had ever seen. He had tanned and wrinkled skin, his head was much to big for his body as was his hands. He had a large nose, and ears, and beady eyes. He picked up an old-fashioned bug sprayer and limped over to the Labyrinth wall. The girl's attention was brought to the wall and they saw tiny fairies fluttering along the wall.  
  
"Oh, how sweet." Whispered Sarah, and right before her eyes the dwarf sprayed one. The tiny fairy immediately fell to the ground where the dwarf kicked some dirt on it.  
  
Sarah gasped and rushed over to it and pick it up." Oh you poor thing- OW!" she dropped the fairy and Sidney ran over to her. "It bit me" she said amazed. Sidney took her hand and saw teeny tiny teeth marks.  
  
"Well what do you expect fairies to do?" laughed the dwarf. As he sprayed another "Fifty-eight" he counted as he did.  
  
"I thought they did nice things like.like granting wishes."  
  
"Ha! Shows what you know don't it."  
  
"You horrible." Said Sydney The dwarf tuned around. "No I'm not, I'm Hoggle." He said tapping himself on the chest. "Who are you?" "I'm Sarah.this is Sydney" Sarah replied.  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Hoggle indifferently.  
  
"Why are you spraying the fairies?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Because, they fly around the whole place throwing fairy dust everywhere. You think they where trying to lively the place up. They breed as fast as I can spray." Sydney looked around and sure enough, on the walls was tiny glittering specks. "But the Goblin King had glitter all over the place when he came to see us."  
  
"That's different." Hoggle said  
  
"How so?" asked Sarah.  
  
"It just is."  
  
"Do you know a way into this Labyrinth?" asked Sarah as they followed Hoggle.  
  
"Maybe" he said slyly. He limped up to another fairy, "Fifty.nine" he said as he sprayed it.  
  
"Well where is it?" Sarah continued.  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"The door"  
  
"What door?"  
  
"Its no use asking you anything." Sarah said angrily.  
  
"Not if you ask the right questions.sixty ha!"  
  
Sydney felt they were wasting time and rushed up to Sarah. " How do we get into the Labyrinth.?"  
  
"Ahh," Hoggle said slowly turning to face them, "Now that's more like it. You gets in thought there." And right behind the girls a giant door appeared and it swung open ominously. The girls turned and slowly stepped into the Labyrinth. They looked down one side then the other. It seemed to be one long set of walls stretching out in front of them.  
  
"Cozy isn't it?" said Hoggle suddenly as he limped into the Labyrinth laughing. He stood in front of them. " Now would you go left.or right? he said tuning his head in each direction.  
  
Sarah looked down both ways again.  
"They both looked the same." She said.  
  
"Well your not going to get very far." Sneered Hoggle.  
  
"Which way would you go?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Me? I wouldn't go ether way"  
  
"If that's all the help your going to be then you can just leave." Sarah told him curtly.  
  
"You know what your problem is? You take to many things for granted. Take this Labyrinth for instance, even if you do find your way to the center, you'll never get out." He said as he limped back out the door. Sarah turned.  
  
"Thanks for nothing Hoggwart."  
  
"Oh, its Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you." He said as the doors slammed shut. Disappearing as they did so.  
  
Sydney looked down one side, it was clear and clean, the other side was dirty, full of dead leaved and fallen trees and strange plants with eyes. Sarah looked to, they were both thinking the same thing. The nicer side would be better to go though, but that was the oldest trick in the book. So the worse side would be the better side, or would they want the girls to think that and if so, which side was the right side.  
"Well I think we should split up." Said Sarah, "that way well have a better chance of finding the right path."  
  
Sydney didn't want to go all alone but thought Sarah was right.  
'I'll go this way" Sarah said turning to the dirty path.  
  
"Fine I'll go down this one. Good luck." Sydney called out.  
"You too" Sarah said after her, and they turned and started walking.  
  
Sydney was walking for a few minutes, and not once did she come to a turn or corner. Looking behind her she could hardly see Sarah anymore, she was a tiny figure in the distance. She soon began to grow worried, what if she couldn't find her way out of this straight path? What if she was here for quite a while? A quick look at her watch said that half an hour had already past.  
  
Sydney put her hand on the wall and ran it across the stone. It was solid rock nothing strange about it, except that when she took her hand away it was covered in Fairy glitter. She tried to wipe it away but only succeed in covering her other hand in it. She wiped them on her jeans and proceeded to cover then in the dust. Finally she gave up on it and continued walking, but panic had already set in and she started running.  
  
She was so desperate to find an opening that she was not paying any attention to the ground. So she did not see a stone jut up suddenly, and she tripped over it. Sydney gasped and flailed her arms reaching to steady herself on the wall, but when her hands hit the wall she wasn't expecting to go right though the wall. She hit the ground on the other side of the wall with a thud, knocking the air from her. Stunned she laid there coughing, then she sat up quickly and looked around. She was in a different part of the Labyrinth; this part had tunes and corners everywhere.  
  
"What the hell?" she whispered to herself, standing up and dusting the Fairy dust off her. She walked over to where she had been, that's when she realized that there had been openings the whole time. She couldn't see them because of an illusion, they all look to be solid wall. Sighing she went thought the opening. 'I wonder just how many of them I past already, stupid maze.' She thought. She had wasted so much time she might as well have stood in one spot for half an hour.  
  
With this new knowledge she had no trouble finding her way around now. And she swiftly made her way around. Suddenly she heard music playing, looking around she found it came from toward the castle, which loomed only slightly closer than when she first started. Well they could throw a party while they were wandering the Labyrinth, they obviously didn't believe that they could come close to reaching the center. Sydney decided to ignore the music when she heard the Goblin King's voice. He was singing, it was faint but Sydney could hear it easily in the silent maze.  
  
The news of a new baby spread like fire and goblins arrived to see him. Jareth sat at his throne, lost in thought, taping his short crystal handled whip. He never really used the whip, it was more for show. How was he to persuade the girls to give in? They could still have everything; it was better that than being forced to stay in the Labyrinth.  
  
The goblins were running around screaming and laughing, chasing each other and the flock of chickens one of them had let in. They asked him for a song to celebrate the new brother they would have. But Jareth had refused wanting to continue his thinking, and now they were as rowdy as ever, along with the child crying in the center of all the activity. The disorienting noise caused Jareth to give in and he began a song dedicated to the new baby.  
  
Sydney strained a little to hear the words to the song. "Slime and snails or puppy dog tails, thunder or lighting, and baby said,"  
  
"Dance magic, dance," "Dance magic, dance, put that baby spell on me, slap that baby make him free." The goblins sang along with him gleefully.  
  
Sydney couldn't make reason of the words, but it sounded like they where having a good time. A flare of hatred went though her, how could they not be worried, Maybe it was only a distraction. She had already lost precious minutes standing and listening to the song. She tried to ignore it and she trudged onward.  
  
Sarah was having an equally difficult time herself, though she was twice as far as Sydney was. She had heard Toby crying moments before the song had started and now she could hear the King's perfect yet annoying voice. She had a revelation when she found out she went in a complete circle, she pulled a tube of lipstick from her pocket and drew arrows on the ground, showing what direction she was headed. She applauded herself on her clever trick, but what she didn't know was that she was being followed by smaller goblins, and they changed her marks to point in a different direction, or flipped the stones to hide them completely.  
  
Jareth had got into the spirit of the party and was enjoying himself. He bounced the tiny child on his knee. "In nine hours and twenty-three minutes, you'll be mine" he said gleefully. He handed the now laughing child to a large goblin and continued his song. "I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby blue, nobody knew, What kind of magic spell to use."  
  
'Slime or snail or puppy dog tails, thunder or lightning?' "and baby said".. "Jump magic, jump."  
  
Minutes later the song had ended and the catchy tune was gone. Sydney was grateful for she had found herself starting to sing along with the King. She had been distracted by the song and was wandering around in a circle, but she realized this and scolded herself. She then found herself at a dead end, but when she turned to go in a different direction she found a wall had moved to box her in.  
  
"What" she shouted. "If this place can change they there isn't anyway anyone could find their way to the center.now what an I suppose to do?" she looked around at the four walls.  
  
"Greetings!"  
  
Sydney jumped at the sound and spun around. Sitting on top of the Labyrinth wall was a round puff of fur with wings and eyes. Sydney pointed to herself " Ya I'm talking to you!" it chirped.  
  
"Hi, um. do you know how I could get out of here?" she asked it. Shifting on her feet, it felt strange talking to a ball of fur.  
  
" Pick one, pick one!" it chirped as is hoped on the wall. "Pick one?" Sydney didn't understand. She stepped closer, then she suddenly notice two carvings on the wall one looked like waves of water, the other looked like sand dunes.  
  
"Yes, pick one, to a new path it will link. Pick one, pick one, to swim or to sink?"  
  
'Great it rhymes' "Don't you mean to sink or swim?" She asked the bird..thing. It didn't answer. "Well sinking doesn't sound to great, swimming is much better.but" this Labyrinth had already proved that nothing is how it seems and before she could change her mind she said, "Sink, I chose sink."  
  
The little bird flew off the wall and hovered in front of her. it's tiny wings didn't seem like they could hold it up, but they did. The sound of grinding rock was heard behind the wall. Sydney guessed that it was changing to the one she picked.  
  
Suddenly the wall vanished and a wave of sand spilled in and knocked Sydney off her feet. She recovered quickly and looked down the new maze, it looked the same as before only the ground was covered in perfect white sand.  
  
"A warning for you that you should heed, a quicker way to the castle this maze will lead!" the bird said.  
  
"Why would that be a warning?" Sydney asked it. The bird puffed up, angry that it had been interrupted.  
  
"This maze is not long, you'll fly though it quick as a blink. But stay still to long my dear, and you'll sink!"  
  
"All right, all I have to do is get to the end of the maze and not linger in one spot and I'll be fine?" she was skeptical that there was no catch.  
  
"Ya!" the bird chirped. Sydney shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well it's not like I have any chose do I?" she stepped into the maze and her shoes immediately started to be covered in sand. She hopped easily out of the sand and as soon as she landed her shoes started sinking again. She had to do a sort of marching in place to keep from sinking.  
  
Looking around she saw only three directions she could go in. The wall reappeared behind her to create a dead end. She thought a moment before choosing the path to the right of her. She trudged thought the thick sand and when she came to the end of that path she saw three more paths.  
  
Back on the other side of the Labyrinth Sarah was having her own problems.  
  
"I always tell the truth." The blue guard said. "No he doesn't, I do" argued the Red Guard. "Ohh what a lie." Countered the blue guard again.  
  
Sidney tramped back to where she started, the path that lead to the three new paths all lead to dead ends. And when she returned to the center the wall moved behind her to form a dead end. So now it looked exactly like when she first started.  
  
"No!..not fair, I could choose the same one over and over again." She was growing tired of the constant marching she had to do to keep out of the sand.the sand! Suddenly Sydney scanned the ground and saw small indentions where she had walked, like footprints. They lead off to the path in the center, which was the path she was just on. So now she walked over to the left path and continued down that.  
  
"Clever girl." Jareth muttered to himself as he and half a dozen other goblins around him gazed into a crystal ball. He just witnessed Sydney's strategy of using her footprints as markers, and he was very impressed by it.  
  
"She's smart but she's slow." Said a squeaky voiced goblin beside him.  
  
"Yes," he softly agreed, "But she may just very well out wit her way straight here." Jareth threw the crystal in the air knowing that it would never hit the ground, and created another out of the air. Sarah's image came into view, and Jareth grew upset.  
  
"Where is she, where is she?" the goblins chanted, then fell into silence to allow their King to tell them.  
  
"She's in the oubliette." He said softly. The crowd of goblins burst into laughter, but no sooner did they when Jareth shouted at them to be quiet. "She should not have gotten this far, she should have given up by now." She had traveled an amazing amount of distance though the Labyrinth and had hit an oubliette. He had anticipated her success and had commanded the dwarf Hog.whatever, to find her and lead her back to the start of the maze.  
  
"She'll never give up." Said a small goblin by his knee.  
  
"Oh, wont she? She'll soon give up when Hoggle takes her back to the beginning and she realizes she has to start all over again." He laughed out loud. "Well.." he said looking around him at the goblins as the stayed silent. Suddenly they to burst into laughter, then he joined them. He threw the crystal in the air. 


	3. chapter 3

Sydney was exhausted but she only had one more path to go. The last one all lead to dead ends, just like before. She only had the last three to try., but as she trudged up to it the tiny puff of fur stopped her.  
  
"Don't try and stall, I know I'm almost out." She panted as she waved the tiny bird away but it held it's ground.  
  
"Head my last warning don't you think," it chirped angrily. Sydney paused. "the closer you come to finishing the faster you'll sink!" and with that it flew off again.  
  
" I knew there was a catch" Sydney sighed as she went down the path. As she expected she came to three other paths, she went down one but nothing. It was one her way out did she notice that she was indeed sinking faster, she had to jog now to keep from sinking. 'Well at least I know I'm almost out' she thought. She headed down the next path, and again came to a dead end. Turning to go back around she found the sand covering her shoes.  
  
By the time Sydney made it to the last path, the sand was up to her knees and she had to crawl her way though the sand. Soon her hands were being covered in the sand and she had to slow down to rest, but the slower she went the faster she sank. Seeing the end of the path she saw that it was also a dead end! But she then noticed three distinct carvings on the wall, and went for those.  
  
Pulling her right hand out of the sand, she pulled herself closer, she could see the carvings clearly now. One was a rock, the other a leaf and the last was of a tree. 'But what do they mean?' She thought. Then the tiny bird swooped down and landed on the wall.  
  
"Chose one, chose one, two, or three. If the right one you chose than you will go free!" Chirped the fur ball.  
So she had to chose one, though she had know idea what the carvings represented. The sand was now moving up her elbows and had completely covered her legs. She was only a few feet away, but it felt like miles to Sydney. She dragged herself though the sand as fast as she could, feeling as though she was swimming in glue.  
  
The sand was now at her face and covered most of her body, and she was almost there. She coughed as she breathed in the sand. Pulling her arm out of the sand she reached to touch a carving, any carving, suffocating in sand wasn't the best way to die and Sydney didn't care which one was the right one, just as long as she could escape.  
  
She took a deep breath as the sand worked its way over her nose. The tiny bird was fluttering overhead, screeching, and offering no help. She strained to reach the carving, her fingers only inches to them. The sand covered her eyes, and she reached blindly and touched the carving of the leaf. As she did so the wall disappeared and a wave of sand, along with Sydney spilled out.  
  
Sydney laid on the sand, gasping for air and thanking every god she could think of. Sitting up she tried to shake as much sand as she could from her hair. Then she stood up and winced as she felt the grains of sand everywhere under her clothes. She was just about to shed her shirt to remove the sand when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Well, that was a close one."  
  
Spinning around she came face to face with the Goblin king. "I have to admit you had me worried Sydney." He said as he walked towards her, his smile growing larger.  
Sydney backed away from him until her back hit the branches.branches! Turning she saw the walls of the Labyrinth were now made out of shrubs.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me." The king said as he paused in front of her and crossed his arms.  
  
Sydney immediately saw that he was dressed differently. Gone where the black clothes, instead he wore a white poets shirt that gaped open halfway down his chest, exposing pale skin. He wore talisman on a thick gold chain; it was in the shape of a inverted crescent moon, with sharp ends. A brown leather jacket, on which a cape was fastened halfway down his back, and it hung heavily to the ground. Black leather gloves, and form fitting gray pants. They seemed to be made of soft cotton. Like what dancers wore. They were indecently tight and molded themselves like a second skin. They showed of lean legs, thighs and other things. Sydney looked away before she started blushing.  
  
"I don't? And why is that.um." Sydney paused as she realized she didn't know his name, and wondering why she wanted to in the first place.  
  
"Jareth" he offered.  
  
"Why is that Jareth?" she placed her hand on her hips and gazed at him defiantly.  
  
Jareth smiled dropping his arms, and placing them on his hips to mirror her. "Do you think I would cheat, in order to slow you down Sydney?" He asked sincerely.  
  
'Absolutely' Sydney thought, but didn't say. Though Jareth seemed to have heard her. He laughed out loud.  
  
"You are a spitfire, as is Sarah." He said, "Clever too" he added. Remembering Sarah, Sydney looked at her watch to see that four hours and twenty minutes had passed. She shifted in her sand filled clothes  
  
"If you have to talk to me, then could we walk and talk. I'm wasting time." She snapped.  
  
Jareth's smile dimmed a little "Of course" he said. They stared at each other for a moment, nether one of them knowing who was to move first. Finally Sydney turned and headed down the new paths. Jareth fell into step next to her, clasping his hands behind his back. Sydney felt how tall he was know that he was standing next to her, he had to be six-three, six-five if you counted the hair.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, and Sydney felt bad about snapping at Jareth. Though she had no idea why she should feel bad for him. But she knew that the thought would not leave her head until she apologized.  
  
"Jareth..um" she paused, thinking of what to say.  
  
"Yes" he said looking down at her. He saw that whatever it was that she wanted to say was very difficult. Looking up Sydney gasped; his eyes were two different colors. One was sky blue, the other almost as green as hers.  
  
Jareth smiled, "I get that reaction all the time." He said, his eyes held sadness in them, it was almost if he hated his eyes.  
  
"Oh, but they're beautiful.I mean.." 'No, no, no, what are you thinking, don't fall for a pretty face, don't all for a pretty face.' Sydney scolded. But it was to late, Jareth had heard the admiration in her voice.  
  
"Well no one's told me that before." He said, his accent thickening, his eyes locking on to hers. Sydney knew she was entering dangerous territory, and struggled to change the subject, she cleared her throat but no ideas came to her, and she couldn't tear her eyes from his gaze.  
"Sydney, why don't you take what you want?" he said gently.  
  
"What!" she said, misinterpreting his words.  
  
"This," he said holing out a crystal ball to her. " it's all you ever wanted, why wont you take it?"  
  
"Oh.I want to, really but," Sydney had to fight the urge to reach out and snatch the crystal from him, instead she fixed her eyes on the maze, and shook some sand out of her shirt. "But I can't give up, I have to help Sarah find Toby.it's my fault he's here in the first place, I can't betray Sarah."  
  
Jareth sighed and began to roll the crystal around in his hand. Sydney wondered what would happen if he dropped it, though something told her that he would never drop one, not before, not now, not ever. " If her brother wasn't on the line, do you think that Sarah would hesitate?" he asked.  
  
Sydney didn't answer, because she didn't know. If the situation were different what would Sarah have done, what would she have done? Again uncomfortable with the conversation, Sydney changed the subject.  
  
"So.um how is Sarah, I know you know."  
  
Jareth allowed the subject change and smirked. Crossing his arms, the crystal sill in his hand, "She's fine, she's being entertained right now."  
  
"Oh don't sound so smart, you don't even know what a oubliette is." Said Hoggle. "Do you?" asked Sarah. "Yes, it's a place you put people.to forget about 'em."  
  
"You know, Sarah is a hour ahead of you." Jareth continued, stealing a fleeting look down at Sydney to catch her reaction.  
  
"Well good for her." Sydney snapped, giving Jareth a look of death. He smiled 'true, a little competition couldn't hurt' he thought. "She was two hours ahead of you but the maze you just came from brought you up."  
  
"And you say I'm the clever one." Sydney said, irony hung off her words. She was starting to wish he would leave her alone so that she could concentrate on the Labyrinth. They paused for a moment when they came to a fork in the paths. The whole time they had been talking the Labyrinth was just turns and corners, now she had to chose. Seeing that the conceded man wasn't going to offer her any help, she chose the path on the right.  
  
"You are clever," Jareth continued once they started walking again. "You use you head to sort things out. Sarah has gotten though on simple luck."- he paused in mid sentence and stopped walking. Sydney looked back at him. His face was set in concentration and his eyes where empty as if he was listening to some thing.  
  
"Wh-what is it?" Sydney asked, and then suddenly not wanting to know when she saw anger invade his face. But it melted away just as fast as it appeared and he looked up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, I would really enjoy continuing our conversation, but I have other matters I must.attend to" he said, his arrogant smile returning to his face. The crystal vanished and he was half way into a bow when he noticed her shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Here let me help you." He said waving his hand slightly. Suddenly Sydney felt someone touching her, she gasped and jumped away from Jareth, but the sensation stayed with her. The invisible hands ran across every part of her body and she felt a blush starting to rise. Then she noticed that the sand was falling out of her clothes and pooling on the ground at her feet. The hands threaded their way though her hair, pulling out her hair ties and dropping them to the ground along with the sand. Then when all the sand had been removed the touch lingered low on her stomach.  
  
She looked up at Jareth, who stood there, with heated eyes and lips slightly parted. When he realized Sydney was looking back at him, he straightened up, smiled and disappeared in a shower of glitter.  
  
Sydney stood there in the pile of sand for a quick moment before picking up her hair ties and hastily tying her hair back up. 'The Goblin King just felt me up' she couldn't believe it. " That arrogant, conceded, son of a -  
  
"Hoggle, can it be that you're helping this girl?" Jareth said calmly, though inside he was enraged that he had to cut short his visit with Sydney to catch the Dwarf betraying him. And now Sarah, the Dwarf and himself where standing deep in one of the Underground's many underground tunnels.  
  
"H-helping? In what sense?" stuttered the Dwarf.  
  
"In the sense that you leading her straight to the castle." Jareth snapped as he threw his cape over his shoulder.  
  
" No I wasn't, I was leading her back to the beginning, just like you told me." Said Hoggle.  
Jareth looked over to see Sarah's reaction. She standing next to the wall of the tunnel trying to not care that he was there, but she never took her eyes off him, and watched his every move.  
  
Upon hearing Hoggle's intention, Sarah gasped and looked at Hoggle. "What!" she shouted at him. Jareth hid his grin, She was so predictable, this mortal girl. Jareth stepped closer to the dwarf and in a fluid movement, crouched down to look the Dwarf in the eye as he tried to explain.  
  
" I told her I was taking her to the center of the Labyrinth just to throw her off the scent, a little trickery on my part.."  
  
"What is the plastic thing 'round your wrist?" Jareth interrupted when he spotted the pink and purple beaded bracelet on Hoggle.  
  
"Oh, how did that get there" Hoggle muttered to himself. Jareth knew very well how it got there. Sarah had given it to the Dwarf in exchange for passage to the castle; dwarfs had such a weakness for shiny objects. He stood, using his height to intimidate the Dwarf, who only came up to his waist.  
  
"Higgle.." Jareth started. "Hoggle" Hoggle corrected  
  
"Mmyes, Hoggle if I thought for one moment that you were betraying me I would be forced to suspend you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench."  
  
Jareth watched the horror play across Hoggle's beady eyes. Then he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the King's leg. "Oh, please, not the Bog of Eternal Stench!" he begged.  
  
"Oh, yes Hoggle." Jareth replied moving his leg to throw the Dwarf to the ground.  
  
Jareth leisurely walked over to Sarah. She backed away until her back hit the wall, just like Sydney. Though the King offered no words to calm her, instead he placed his right hand flat on the wall by her head and leaned in, but only enough that Sarah would still have to look up at him.  
  
"And you Sarah. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" he whispered to her. she looked up at his mismatched eyes, and showed no reaction to them. She only blinked and said,  
  
"It's a peace of cake."  
  
Hoggle groaned from his place on the floor, 'that was the wrong thing to say Sarah' Hoggle thought. Indeed it was worst thing she could have said. Jareth smiled and straightened up. "Really, well then, how about upping the stakes?" he pointed behind him to a clock that appeared. It showed that four hours and thirty-five minutes had passed. Rotating his index finger clockwise the hands began to spin around and around, then it stopped, showing that now seven hours and thirty-five minutes had passed.  
  
"That's not fair!" shouted Sarah.  
  
"You say that so often." Said Jareth as he slid pass her "I wonder what your basis of comparison is" he added stepping deeper into the tunnel. He wondered how Sydney would take finding out about the lost time. "So the Labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it." a quick movement of his gloved hands showed a crystal ball. "Well then lets see how you deal with this little slice." With that he turned and pitched the crystal into the tunnel and then disappearing just as the blades of the cleaners roared down on Sarah and Hoggle. 


	4. chapter 4

Sydney was confused, finding her way around the shrubs was proving very difficult. Not being able to concentrate and navigate her way around , she had to stop each time she had to think of some thing important. And it wasn't helping that her thoughts kept traveling back to the mysterious Goblin King. She had found out that she had walked in a circle many times she scolded herself and forced herself to concentrate on the paths in front of her.  
  
She had come to another fork in the path just after Jareth had left her, and she took the path on the right. It took her to a fork that looked exactly like the one she just went though. she took the one the right again and the same thing happened. She took the right path five more times before she was convinced that she was going in a circle.  
  
Now she was standing in front of the left path, thinking out her moves. If the Labyrinth wanted her to take the left path, why wasn't there just one path? Well that was easy , so she could waist time going in circles like she was. But she thought that maybe if she went down it one more time she would come to new paths. But she could spend all day going just one more time.  
  
Finally she made up her mind and took the left path. She wasn't surprised to find a dead end or that the shrubs moved to box her in, but she was surprised to see the shrubs move to the top to create a actual box. The shrubs thickened to blot out the sun.  
  
Standing in pitch-blackness, she was just starting to wonder what she was going to do when the box exploded with white light. It was so bright, Sydney had to shut her eyes and cover them with her hands. When it seemed that the light had dimmed she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight in front of her.  
  
There in the box with her were three white horses, but not just horses, a unicorn stood to her left, it had sky blue eyes and a white horn, to her right was a Pegasus, it had red eyes and giant white feathery wings. And in the center, between the two, was a combination of both. A Pegasus with a short golden horn and leaf green eyes. Soft white light radiated off them and it lit up the box.  
  
"Welcome Dreamer." Said the unicorn. Its voice was feminine and seemed to come from everywhere. Sydney didn't understand that she knew that the unicorn was talking, it didn't move its mouth, only pawed at the ground.  
  
"Hello" whispered Sydney, afraid that if she talked to loud or made a sudden movement that they would flee.  
  
"You have a task to perform before you can continue" said the Pegasus, his voice was deep and booming. He flared his wings as he spoke.  
  
"It figures" said Sydney, relaxed now that she knew what was going on and that the creatures were not going anywhere any time soon. The three animals hung their heads as if hurt by her sarcastic words. Sydney immediately regretted her action. "What must I do?" She asked them.  
  
The center animal looked up at her. "You must answer a question with a action." He said.  
  
Sydney gasped when she heard his voice; it was soft, calm, and extremely masculine. She just about melted at the sound of it, it reminded her of Jareth. 'what! No, you stupid girl, don't think about him' she scolded herself again. Jareth sounded nothing like that, he was arrogant and had that dammed English accent. She shoved all thoughts of him away and concentrated at the task at hand.  
  
"Alright, what's the question?" The three animals looked up at her,  
  
" The Dream World is under threat." Said the unicorn  
  
"It is being destroyed from within." Boomed the Pegasus.  
  
"Which one of us is responsible?" Said the smoothed voiced combination.  
  
When the voices faded away a jewel encrusted dagger appeared in front of Sydney hovering in the air.  
"When you think you have then answer you must kill one of us." Said the unicorn.  
  
"I have to kill one of you!" said Sydney in horror. "Only the one who is the threat." Said the center animal, his voice offering comfort.  
  
'Think Sydney think' this was a question about the Dream World and she should know it. But under the pressure of having to make the right decision caused her mind to go blank and she panicked. Breathing in deeply she calmed herself down.  
  
The unicorn is in person's dreams and does nothing more. The Pegasus flies the dreamers to the Dream World, but dose not go in. the combination of the two is what keeps the Dream World safe, he protects it, so it couldn't very well be him, could it?  
  
But it had to be, ' the threat comes from within', the other two are not allowed inside, the only one there to harm it would be the center animal. She plucked the dagger from the air. Looking at them, they all stared right back. They all looked exactly how she dreamed they would. She didn't want to kill any of them.  
  
"Why does she hesitate?"  
  
Jareth looked down at the toddler-sized goblin, who asked the question. He was back in his castle sitting on his throne. The mortal baby was quietly being entertained by other goblins while others were passed out on the floor, sleeping off the party. Others still were hanging around Jareth as he gazed at Sydney's image in a crystal  
  
"She knows the answer, why does she not do it?" the little goblin continued.  
"She's afraid of death," whispered Jareth. His mismatched eyes never leaving the crystal. He gazed into her haunted green eyes, they showed distress and sadness.  
  
"A mortal, afraid of death, why, they have death all around them." Said the little goblin, she and the group of others laughed at the thought.  
  
"Shut up!" Jareth demanded. "I'm not sure if she's afraid of seeing it die. Or causing its death." Jareth used his power to bring the creatures into the image. " What beautiful creatures they are," he said softly, lost in thought. The goblins looked up at him. Soft words were not like their King, but many things had changed when the baby and the mortal girls arrived. "The mortals, Aboveground, must have such imaginations and dreams to vision such things." He continued.  
  
Sydney griped the dagger tightly as she stepped up to the center animal. He stood still and gazed at her with his green eyes. She had went though every possibility, but no new answer presented itself, she had to kill him.  
  
'I'm sorry" she told him.  
  
"What must be done must be done, it can not be helped." He said soothingly.  
  
She reached out and touched him. His fur was soft and warm and very real. The unicorn and Pegasus stood by and said nor did nothing.  
  
Then, before she could change her mind, she swung the dagger in a arch and plunged it into the animal's neck. He gave a horse like scream and reared up on his back legs. All three animals and the shrubs disappeared. Leaving Sydney alone in the middle of new paths and turns.  
  
Shaken, she dropped to the ground and hid her face in her hands and started to cry. Barely a moment passed when she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Sydney?" Jareth was unsure of what to do. Never had a mortal in the Labyrinth wept. He took a hesitant step closer to her "Sydney are you all right? You don't have to worry, you killed the correct one."  
  
Sydney had enough of the King and his ways. Moving faster than she thought she could, she leapt to her feet and shoved Jareth away with all her strength. Not expecting the attack, Jareth stumbled, but regained his balance in time to side step her next attack.  
  
"Who do you think you are!" Sydney cried as she charged at him again, he sidestepped away but she had anticipated that move and followed him, taking a swing. Jareth caught her wrist before she could hit him and he held her with god-like strength. She swung with her other hand, but he caught her again.  
  
"Sydney.." he protested, but was interrupted. 'No!.. do you get off at torturing us? What are You!"  
  
Jareth spun her around, causing her arms to criss-cross, and pressed her back to his chest. Sydney forced Jareth to walk backwards until his back hit the wall, he grunted as he did so. Sydney anchored her feet and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Sydney I don't control what you see ," he said, not the least bit fazed about the position he was in. " It's different for everybody who enter here."  
  
Suddenly Sydney felt her arms go free and she flew back and hit the wall. Jareth had disappeared and reappeared a few feet in front of her. Defeated and exhausted she slid to the ground and sat in silence as the realization that she had just physically fought the Goblin King and killed a beautiful creature came back to her.  
  
Jareth swatted at a few wisps of his hair that had fallen out of place during the clash. He looked down at his left hand and then pulled a black handkerchief from inside his jacket and cleaned his hands. Then he cautiously stepped up to her and held it out to her. "Here" he demanded in a tortured voice.  
  
"Why?" Sydney snapped.  
  
"For you hands and face." He snapped back, dropping the silk handkerchief on her leg.  
  
Looking down at her hands and saw that they were covered in blood. Shock registered on her face and Jareth quickly added, "It's not yours."  
  
Not hers, did she fight harder than she thought. "Is it yours?" she asked.  
  
"No. it belongs to that creature you killed." He said softly, any anger he had in him floated away.  
  
Standing she took the handkerchief and wiped the blood away, no doubt she had blood on her face as well, when she had covered her face when she was crying. Determent not to let his presences distract her she scanned the new area and started walking, again Jareth fell into step next to her.  
  
"Let me explain," Jareth said, wanting Sydney to understand that he truly did not control all that went on in the Labyrinth. " If Sarah had been in your place, she would have seen.something like.like her stuffed animals, they would have been talking and asking her questions. And she would have had to rip the stuffing from them or throw them in a fire." He grinned when he saw her lips tip upward as she fought the smile that the vision brought on.  
  
"Yes but.. Why must I have to do something so violent? Why couldn't it have been something like Sarah's?" she whined, as she tried to get the stubborn blood from her face.  
  
Jareth crossed his arms, something that Sydney was now use to. It was like a switch, when he crossed his arms he got arrogant and full of himself. "Sarah's a child." He said sternly. "What you had to do came from life experience."  
  
"I've never stabbed anybody before!" who did this King think he was talking to.  
  
Jareth laughed out loud, the sound of it flowed under Sydney's skin giving her goose bumps. " Of course not," he said still laughing. " Your maturity is reflected by this task. You know that life can be ended and that sometimes good things must die. I used to think that all mortals knew this, it didn't take me very long to understand that not all believed things could go wrong, even for the "good guys" ."  
  
"Oh, I guess I see." She mumbled, suddenly depressed by the fact he stated. Jareth stopped when they came to a path that went off in different directions. When she had chosen her path they continued on in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Was it really torture for you. to kill that creature?" he asked. Looking down at her.  
  
Sarah nodded, "It had always been a dream of mine to see them, when I found out I had to kill me of them.it was.like killing a part of myself." She fought the tears that welled up in her eyes.  
  
Jareth had cracked her mask of calm and control, now her emotions where out out for everyone to see, though he took no pleasure in having broken one of the girls. Then he held out a crystal to her.  
"Why is it that you mortals don't take what you desire, you feel like you must fight for it, or earn it somehow, is it so difficult for you to understand how easy it could be."  
  
Sydney sighed, "Why is it that you are so bent on us taking our dreams?"  
  
"Once you enter the Labyrinth the only way out is to reach the center. And considering how unlikely that is then at least you will be trapped here with your dreams. I would rather you chose to stay here rather than be forced to."  
  
"Ah, so you want us to voluntarily want to stay here.?" Sydney concurred Jareth nodded. Then he stopped and grabbed Sydney by the arm, tossing the crystal in the air. He was growing tired of seeing her try in vain to remove the blood from her face.  
  
"Let me help you remove that." He said taking the handkerchief from her. His innocent intentions were ruined by the glint in his eyes and the grin he wore. Sydney tried to jump away, but Jareth held fast.  
  
"No!.. I still remember what happened last time you tried to help me." She ran her free hand across her stomach where the touch had lingered.  
  
Jareth had the courtesy to blush, which was a stark contrast to his pale skin. "I was only playing with you then" he pulled her closer to him and used his free hand to tip her face up to his and he gently removed the stubborn blood. He used his power to remove it easily from her skin.  
  
He noticed that she was not looking at him, that she had her eyes focused somewhere around his ear. He tried not to notice that she was trembling slightly, or that her green eyes were so innocent and frightened looking. He tried not to notice the smell of her sweet perfume as it engulfed him.  
  
Sydney tried not to notice how tall he really was now that she was standing so close to him. She focused her gaze on his ear, because if she looked straight ahead she would have a full view of his perfect pale chest. And if she looked at his eyes she would melt. She tired not to notice how the sunlight turned his hair almost white and that he smelled like a mix of leather and earth after a rain.  
  
She knew something was happening to cause her senses to be heightened so much. She could hear her heart hammering in her chest so loudly, she thought for sure the Goblin King could hear it also. She could feel every breath he took and she could hear the creak of leather as he moved.  
  
Suddenly the air around them became alive with tension, and Sydney could hardly breathe. And she could feel herself start to heat up and she couldn't take it any more she had to look at him.  
  
Jareth noticed the beautiful blush as it creped up her neck to her face. And how suddenly he felt a little to warm for his taste. When she finally looked at him, he locked his gaze on her and refused to let go. And he knew she saw the same thing in his eyes, as he did in hers.  
  
Desire  
  
He had stopped cleaning her face for some time, instead his hand rested lightly on her face and he was gently running his thumb across her cheek, causing the blush to deepen. The leather of his gloves felt cool against her heated skin.  
  
Sydney felt his grip on her arm loosen, she didn't pull away she stayed perfectly still. She felt the light touch of his gloves as he ran his hand down her arm, feeling like he was scorching her on the way, and took hold of her wrist.  
  
When Jareth had released his hold he expected her to jump away immediately. He was pleasantly surprised though when she did not. Then as if acting with a mind of its own, his hand trailed down her arm and took firm hold of her wrist.  
  
Sydney was so distracted by Jareth's hand burning into her wrist, that at first she did not notice that he was leaning in. It wasn't until she noticed that his eyes where only half open and that he had pulled her to him until their bodied where almost touching that she realized that he meant to kiss her.  
  
She didn't move, she had never been kissed before, and if a man like Jareth wanted to kiss her then damn it she would let him. The hand that was caressing her face slowly moved to her hair, and he slid his hand though her loose curls and tilted her head to him. She held her breath in anticipation, and her eyes fluttered closed. They were so close now that their noses touched and Sydney's heart leapt to her throat.  
  
Suddenly a strange earth-rattling howl came from the Labyrinth, Jareth looked away as Sydney's eyes snapped open and her heart slammed to a stop. Jareth straighten up and looked out towards the direction of the howl. Sydney let go of the breath she was holding and was mortified about what was about to happen.  
  
Then the howl came again, the stones to the Labyrinth floor trembled beneath their feet. Jareth looked down at the floor and whispered, "Lodo" then he turned back to Sydney whom he still held very close to him. She saw the feral desire in his eyes melt way and was replaced by his usual arrogant self.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, apparently Sarah has interrupted our.visit yet again, though this time I wish she could have waited a minute longer.don't you?" Jareth said, He forced away the warm aching feeling away and masked his true feelings well.  
  
Sydney was to embarrassed to speak, Jareth laughed deep in his throat and leaned in close to whisper, "We'll continue our.conversation, later." With that said he disappeared in a shower of glitter, which rained down on Sydney.  
  
Sydney stood there, with glitter dripping off her, extremely worried about what exactly did he mean by continuing later. 


	5. chapter 5

Jareth stormed into his silent throne room swearing a string of curse words. Goblins scattered to get out of his way. One goblin didn't move fast enough and got kicked as Jareth stalked across the room. A quick glance showed the mortal baby sleeping on a pile of equally asleep young goblins. Jareth paced in front of this throne; no use making decisions when one is enraged.  
  
If he could have just kissed her, if her could have just kissed Sydney, she would have been his. He couldn't remove the vision of her deep green eyes staring so willingly at his eyes. He was so close, but no that stupid beast Ludo had to let himself known, and he knew that Sarah had something to do with it. Damn her!  
  
When he was sure he could make rational decisions he calmly sat in his throne and created a crystal. Looking in it he saw Sarah at the doorknockers to the forest. She was removing the ring from the mouth of one so it could talk. She handed the ring to a fiery red-orange beast Ludo. Jareth knew she was involved.  
  
The Dwarf was nowhere to be seen, he had left Sarah and obviously did not take her to the beginning of the Labyrinth. Looking at the clock it showed that they still had four hours and fifteen minutes left. At the pace Sarah was going she could easily make it on time. Jareth needed something to stall Sarah and keep her from going anywhere so he could concentrate on convincing Sydney to stay with him. He had already decided that the older girl was much more to his liking than Sarah was.  
  
Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
Sydney was wandering around the Labyrinth now, not realizing that her thoughtless wandering was getting her though the Labyrinth much faster than before. She was lost in thought about Jareth, what would have happened if she had let a man who was suppose to be her enemy kiss her? Would alarm bells ring? Would Sarah come running, screaming betrayer?  
  
Her aimless wandering brought her to a stone covered part of the wall that looked to be an immense cave. It was jet black inside and she could not see in. she was about to step inside when a rather large goblin stepped out of the shadows. Startled, Sydney stumbled backwards.  
  
"What dose this young girl want?" he asked in a gruff voice. He was dressed in flowing pastel robes and was completely bald, with two very large yellow eyes.  
  
"Um. I'm wondering. do you know the way to the center of the Labyrinth?" she asked him.  
  
"What! No of course not!" he snapped. Sydney wasn't very disappointed, she had soon realized that even if someone did know the way, chances where they would not, or could not tell her. "What is this place?" she asked.  
  
The large goblin turned around and headed back into the cave. "It's a dream cave, this is where mortal dreams are created and sent Aboveground."  
  
'Oh, Jackpot!' Sydney was so excited, if only she could go in and see it. The goblin shuffled his way back into the cave, leaving her there to think it out herself. Looking at her watch she saw that barley four hours remained when there should be seven.  
  
"Not fair!" she shouted "Jareth you cheater, what did you do!?" she didn't expect an answer and she didn't get one. She sighed, it would have been nice to scream at him in person. Sydney suddenly didn't care about the time, looking over at the castle as it loomed in the distance; it was not so far away now. Sydney could see the windows and doors, it was only a matter of time before she reached it. And besides Sarah was a whole hour ahead of her, she would get there at any moment. Sydney had made up her mind and decided to do some sight seeing.  
  
Jareth had found the conniving Dwarf on his way back the beginning of the Labyrinth, no doubt to continue his favorite past time of exterminating fairies. Sarah's calls from the forest where easily heard as she called for Ludo, for the beast had disappeared, by Jareth's doing. Sarah was now lost and alone.  
  
Hoggle ignored her calls until she called for him. "I'm coming Sarah." He said turning to go back, Jareth decided this was the time to show himself.  
  
" Well, if it isn't you. And uh where, are you, going?" Jareth asked calm as day.  
  
Hoggle jumped back horrified that he had been caught. "Well the little lady gave me the slip,"  
  
"Ludo!" came Sarah's cry. "Hoggle continued.  
  
"But I just hears her now, so I was about to lead her back to the beginning like you told me." Hoggle applauded himself for remaining calm. Jareth on the other hand sneered at him.  
  
"I see." He said ambling over to a boulder and leaned on it. "For a moment there I thought you were running to help her.but no..not after my warnings that 'would' be stupid."  
  
'Oh you bet it would, me, help her, after your warnings. Hahahe" Hoggle's forced laughter was surprisingly' convincing, but not to Jareth. When Hoggle turned, his laughing was cut short for the Goblin King crouched down in front of him, with mock concern on his face.  
  
"Oh dear, poor Hoghead." Said Jareth softly, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Hoggle" Hoggle quietly corrected. Jareth moved his hand from his mouth and reached out to grabbed Hoggle by the shoulder and brought him closer.  
  
"I've just noticed your lovely jewels are missing." Jareth knew that Sarah had taken the jewels to force Hoggle to show her the way to the castle. 'What a friend, to take away what you most care about in order to force you to help, you would have had much better luck with Sydney.' Jareth thought  
  
Hoggle tried to act surprised and failed. " Wh-what, oh yes, my..lovely jewels, missing. I better find them." Hoggle slowly stepped away from Jareth. " But first I'm off to take the little lady back to the beginning of the labyrinth just like we planed." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Jareth called, standing up. Hoggle paused and turned. "I have a much better plan." A wave of his hand and a crystal rolled into his palm. He smiled at is sinisterly, "give her this" he tossed the crystal to Hoggle, then turned to leave.  
  
Hoggle caught it easily despite his clumsy hands, and the crystal turned into a peach when he caught it. He knew his King was up to something.  
  
"Wh- what is it?" he asked.  
  
Jareth turned around, "It's a present" he said simply. Hoggle knew only bad things could come from this.  
  
"It isn't going to hurt the little lady, is it?"  
  
"Oh, now why the concern?" Jareth mocked  
  
Hoggle wasn't about to poison Sarah, he gathered his courage, " I wont do nothin' to harm her."  
  
'Oh, come, come, come, Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl." Jareth shouted walking back to stand closer to him. Hoggle drew himself up.  
  
"I ain't lost my head." He said  
  
Jareth walked over to him his grip tightening on his whip. "You don't think that a young girl could ever like," he poked Hoggle in the shoulder with the whip , "a repulsive" he poked him again, "Little scab like you , do you?"  
  
Hoggle rubbed his shoulder, "Well, she said we was"- "What" Jareth interrupted, "Bosom companions" he dropped his voice lower, "friends"  
  
Hoggle sighed for he knew that the Goblin King was saying must be true. "Don't matter." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"You'll give her that Hoggle," Jareth grabbed Hoggle by the ear causing the Dwarf to whimper painfully. "Or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink." He shoved Hoggle away and turned once more to leave.  
  
"Yes, right." Hoggle whispered as he too turn to leave.  
  
"And Hoggle" Jareth called after him. Hoggle turned to look back. "If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."  
  
'Y-you will?" asked Hoggle.  
  
"Prince of the land of stench!" Jareth said laughing out loud. 'if that deceiving little scab gets a kiss before I do then he's going to get severely punished' Jareth continued to laugh as he disappeared.  
  
Sydney entered the cave and gasped at the sight before her. Thousands and thousands of tiny green lights lighted up the immense and dark cave. They flew around in a giant swarm in the middle of the cave, looking like tiny fireflies. Though a few swooped around the cave alone. The goblin was sitting on a large stack of very old looking books, with his nose buried in an even larger book. He seemed to ignore Sydney's presence.  
  
Suddenly Sydney spotted a red light among the others and her attention was drawn to it. The red light seemed drawn to her too, for it left the swarm and fluttered over of her. Sydney followed its hypnotizing back and forth movement, as its swayed ever closer to her. The goblin watched, using his powerful eyes to see the red dream come ever closer to her. The girl only stood rooted to the spot, her head moving back and forth with the sway of the dream, her eyes where wide and empty. The goblin smirked, 'that's what that mortal gets for coming in here' he thought.  
  
The red light touched Sydney on the forehead just between the eyes, then it disappeared. Sydney's eyes flashed red for a moment before retuning to her vibrant green. Sydney shook her head, trying to clear it. For a moment she forgot what she was doing, then she remember the cave she was in. Believing that she had wasted enough time here she reluctantly decided to leave.  
  
Blinking as she left the darkness of the cave, she carefully made her way though the maze. Jareth no longer plagued her thoughts, instead she thought about the cave she just left. She wandered around aimlessly choosing a path here, a turn there. Suddenly she came to two large doors with bronze looking statues in front of them.  
  
The statues where gruesome, one had his hands out in front of him as if he couldn't see. Closer inspection told Sydney that he couldn't see because he had his eyes sewn shut!. The other wasn't in any better shape, in fact he was worse. He had no legs and was dragging himself along by his hands.  
  
The answer was obvious, she had to choose which door to go though, but whether or not theses statues had anything to do with what was thought the doors, she didn't know. Frustrated at yet another obstacle she contemplated whether or not to turn around and back track to another path. But she would lose precious time doing that.  
  
"Oh!..I wish this could all just end!" she screamed to herself. She was hungry and tired from being awake for over nineteen hours., and all she wanted to do was rest. She was startled out of her mind when Jareth appeared before her.  
  
"Sydney all this could end, if you just take my gift." He presented the crystal to her. His heart leapt when he saw her seriously think about taking it, but he thought to soon, for she shook her head.  
  
"No" she sighed, "I'm too close to give up now." She jumped away when Jareth reached out for her. Suddenly energy flowed back to her as she remembered what was about to happen when Jareth was last with her.  
  
"Sydney your tired, you've been though Hell, this could all just end if you"-  
  
"NO!" Sydney interrupted. Jareth took a step back. "No! I've come to far! We're going to get Toby back and I will go back home, and Sarah and I will look back on all of this and think of it as just a bad dream!" she tuned her back on him, breathing deeply to control her emotion.  
  
Jareth realized that Sydney must have had a inspiring revelation that rejuvenated her spirit and that it would be almost impossible to reach her as she was right then.  
  
"All right Sydney," he said remorsefully. "I'll leave you alone. But if you want to talk to me for what ever reason, just call out for me."  
  
When he said nothing more, Sydney turned to see that he had disappeared. Sighing she went up to the doors. The one with the sewn eyes was, in a twisted way, much better off than the one with no legs. So before she could think any more on the subject, she went behind the statue and opened the door and stepped in.  
  
For a fleeting moment she caught sight of a small maze with gaping holes and missing walls. When the door slammed shut behind her, the world went dark. 


	6. chapter 6

"I cannot let you pass." Said the small fox like goblin called Sir Didymus, as he stood between the bridge and the lady Sarah and his new brother Ludo.  
  
"But you just said that Ludo was your brother.' Protested Sarah as she covered her nose to block out the smell from the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
"I have sworn on my life's blood, and I must defend it to the death." Said Sir Didymus, holding his ground. Sarah looked across the bridge to see if she could see Hoggle, for he had slipped past Sir Didymus when he and Ludo were fighting. He was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Okay, lets handle this logically," said Sarah " What exactly have you sworn?"  
  
"I have sworn on my life's blood, that no one shall pass this way without my permission." Sir Didymus said drawing himself up regally.  
  
" Well,.may we have your permission?" Sarah asked simply.  
  
"Well.I..uh.yes" Sir Didymus replied hesitantly. "Thank you noble Sir." Sarah said, relived.  
  
"My Lady." Sir Didymus removed his hat and bowed as Sarah past him. He then called for his noble steed Ambrosious.  
  
Sydney was blind, she fell to the ground and sat perfectly still, as she tried to swallow the panic that was rising. Fine, she was fine, she just had to get out of the short maze and that was it. But she had seen bottomless holes and empty sides littering the maze, and fear had paralyzed Sydney to the spot.  
  
After a few minutes of thinking, she slowly got to her feet and reached out for the wall, when she found it she turned and reached out for the door. But when she felt it all it was, was a stone wall, the door had disappeared. She had no chose now but to go though the maze.  
  
Knowing it was a stupid idea to walk though it, she got on her hands and knees and slowly started to crawl, feeling her way. She opened her eyes as wide as she could, but nothing could be seen but complete blackness.  
  
Jareth sat leisurely in his throne with the mortal child on his lap. The goblins in the room were having quiet conversations as the evening light calmed them. Toby, 'such a strange name for a male child' thought Jareth, was reaching out for the crystal Jareth was holding. Inside was the image of Sarah as she wandered around with the Dwarf, Ludo and Sir Didymus. She was only a hour at the least from the Goblin City, but Jareth was not worried.  
  
"Look Sarah," he said to her image. " Is this what your trying to find.?" He looked down at the calm child. " So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long. Sarah will soon forget all about you my fine fellow, just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present, then she'll forget everything."  
  
Sarah was tired, worried, and most of all, starving. The others were complaining to about being hungry.  
  
"Hungry" moaned Ludo as he followed Sir Didymus as he rode upon his steed. Which was a dog that looked exactly like Merlin.  
  
"Ya." Sarah agreed, "Maybe we can find some berries or something." Though she knew she wouldn't dare eat anything she found in this cursed Labyrinth.  
  
"Uh.Sarah" Hoggle called softly behind her. Sarah turned and stopped, allowing the other half of the group to continue on.  
  
"Yes Hoggle?"  
  
"I.uh.wanted you to have this." He said holding out Jareth's peach to her.  
  
"Hoggle! Thank you. You're a life saver." She said, taking it from him Hoggle winced at how trusting she was. She took a big bite. Hoggle watched as the happy smile faded from her face. "This tastes strange.Hoggle what have you done." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Damn you Jareth," Hoggle turned and quickly limped away so he wouldn't have to see what happened to her. "and damn me too."  
  
Alone and confused Sarah stumbled over to a tree to hold herself up. "Everything's dancing" she said to herself as the saw the forest shift and move as her vision blurred. She collapsed near a boulder and leaned on it, no longer able to stand.  
  
Jareth sat on the large window in his throne room, rolling four dream crystals in his left palm, the only sound was the music-like tinkling of the crystals as they bumped each other in his hand. He sat solemn and calm, as he gazed out at the sun as it began to set, bathing everything in a brilliant orange glow.  
  
Jareth knew that Sarah had been poisoned and was swiftly losing conciseness. A hour or so later she would awaken and completely forget where she was and why she was here. Jareth had all but won, all he had to do was make sure Sydney didn't miraculously arrive on time and just wait for time to run out.  
  
He drew his attention to the crystals in his hand, he took one and held it out in the direction where Sarah was. Not wanting to leave her alone in sleep, he decided to send her a dream of her own. He waited until the crystal became as light as a feather before letting it go and blowing it towards the forest.  
  
He sent her two more, leaving only one resting in his hand. He watched the three dreams float away, wondering what it was Sarah was going to dream about.  
  
Turning in the opposite direction he held out the last dream crystal and sent it to Sydney. Even thought she wasn't asleep she would have what she most wanted. Waking dreams are just as good, even better than ones you had when asleep. He hoped that Sydney would realize what she could have and decide to stay with him.  
  
Sarah wanted to call out for Ludo and Sir Didymus, but she just didn't have the strength. Suddenly she heard music, like the kind in a music box. Looking though her half closed eyes she saw three bubbles floating to her, the music grew louder and louder as she saw a image of herself in the closest bubble. Not knowing if this was all a dream, or really happening she finally succumbed to the poison and dropped off to sleep.  
  
Sarah was having the strangest dream. She was wandering in a ballroom full of Victorian like dancers dressed as goblins. And Jareth was there also, she tried to find him but every time she spotted him he would disappear in the ever-moving crowd of people. The whole experience was confusing and charming, and it only got better, when she finally found Jareth standing not two feet next to her. She wondered why was it that, when he took her hand and swept her onto the dance floor, she forgot everything that was going though her mind. 


	7. chapter 7

Sydney was too afraid to move. After finding a gap in the floor she had carefully crawled around it, only to find another gap with only a foot wide area to get across it. Now she had reached what seemed to be a row of stairs and platforms, all littered with holes. She could go no further, the walls were completely gone, and she had nothing to stabilize herself. She continued to crawl her way though.  
  
Sitting on her knees, she contemplated her next move, then suddenly she actually saw something. Out of the darkness appeared a bubble of light, it landed on the black ground in front of her. Then in a flash, who was standing there? None other than Jareth.  
  
Sydney looked up at him, strange how she was still blind, but his form could clearly be seen. He gave off a soft light around his body, it shimmered like he was a heavenly being. She was confused, she didn't call for him, why was he here? Though she really didn't care, she was elated to see him. He crouched down and took hold of her and stood her on her feet.  
  
"Sydney.stand up, you are not a cowardly animal to crouch on the ground." He said, his voice flowing all around her. he took hold of her hand, his touch felt much to warm, and she saw that he was not wearing his gloves. Perfect slender hands were holding her invisible ones.  
  
"I'll guide you out of here." He whispered turning to start walking. Sydney refused to move at the pace he was going and held her ground. "Trust me my Love, I will lead you to no dangers."  
  
"My Love??" Sydney gasped. Jareth only gave her a calm trust filled smile. He took her hands once again and, slowly this time, stepped around the gaps and holes. Sydney silently followed him step by step, making sure she walked exactly where he had. He commented on how well she was doing and gave her words of encouragement. Soon they were flying though the maze as if Sydney had her sight back.  
  
Finally he stopped and pulled her close to him. "Jareth, why have we stopped? Have we made it to the end?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We have come to the end of this maze and now it is time for me to leave you." He told her, his loving demeanor never swaying.  
  
"Leave, but I don't want you to leave." Sydney was so shocked by what she said that she actually considered taking it back. But Jareth was already backing away as if he didn't hear her.  
  
"I won't leave, not really. I'm in your dreams Sydney, I'll always be here." He said as he let go of her hands and disappeared in a shimmering wave of light.  
  
Alone in the darkness again, she suddenly felt that if she took one step without Jareth their to help her she would surly fall. ' A dream!? What. I don't understand- wait! That bubble it looked like one of Jareth's crystals.' Suddenly Sydney realized that it was all a dream. She dreamt that Jareth was here, she went though the whole maze herself.  
  
Realizing this Sydney suddenly didn't feel very well. She felt the blood drain from her face and she felt like she was about to faint. Fearing she would faint, she took a small step forward and reached out with her hands. A wall was very close to her, and the moment she touched it, it swung open. Suddenly able to see again Sydney turned to see the path she was on, but a wall had already closed behind her, and she never got to see the dangerous maze that Jareth, or at least her dream of Jareth had actually helped her find her way though.  
  
Sarah remembered! Toby, she had to find Toby. This new knowledge caused Jareth's carefully constructed replica of her room at home to crumble. The Junk Lady that had been trying to load her down with all her favorite possessions, scurried away as fast as she could with her back loaded down with her own things.  
  
"Sarah!?" came Ludo's call though the ruined walls of the room. Running over to the wall, Sarah climbed though a large whole in the wall, and was lifted out by Ludo. she gazed around at the large junkyard they were in.  
  
"Are you alright my Lady?" asked Sir Didymus.  
  
""Yes I'm fine, thank you for helping." She said as she hugged Ludo.  
  
"Look my Lady, the castle, it is not far, it lies doth yonder." Sir Didymus pointed.  
  
Looking over Sarah was delighted to see that the city walls were barely seventy yards away, and the castle was in the middle of the city. She didn't know how long she was asleep or wandering around forgetting her mission. So she and Ludo and Sir Didymus made a beeline straight to the gates.  
  
Sydney found herself in what appeared to be a massive junkyard. She looked around, suddenly marveling at everything she saw. Loosing her sight had caused her to realized how much she took it for granted and now wanted to see everything. The sky was a drab mix of colors now that the sun had gone down. Looking at her watch, she gasped when she saw that there was hardly forty minutes left.  
  
Struggling though the piles of rubbish, she finally looked around and caught sight of the castle sitting in the middle of the Goblin City not a mile away. Overjoyed she jumped around for a moment before breaking into a run towards the castle. Gone were the walls of the Labyrinth, and she covered ground quickly as she made her was around piles of junk.  
  
Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle, and she fell on the ground. She swiftly turned to see a pair of yellow eyes looking at her.  
  
"You shouldn't run so fast my dear." Said a very old voice. Sydney saw a face that belonged to those eyes and realized as the pile of junk shifted that it was a goblin that had grabbed her, Sydney couldn't see her at first because she had a large pile of junk on her back.  
  
"Who are you?" Sydney asked sharply, was this another diversion or was she here to help.  
  
"It's not polite to ask questions either." Said another grumpy old goblin in front of her.  
  
"Let her ask! She's just a curious young woman!" another snapped, as she moved out to be seen. "We are the Junk Ladies." She continued, giving Sydney a gentle look from under tired brows.  
  
"Ooo, it's been so long since we've seen a new face here." Said a much younger sounding voice. Sydney scrambled to her feet as another Junk lady ambled up to her. She looked much younger that the others. "Are you staying with us?"  
  
"Staying?" Sydney looked around to see them all looking at her to answer. In the distance she could see tiny mounds of junk moving and she assumed they where other Junk Ladies.  
  
"Yes, Did his Majesty put you here?" the young one asked.  
  
"No, I found my way here." She said, anxious to leave these goblins and continue to the castle.  
  
The goblins all sighed, "Oh," said one, slightly down hearted. "His Majesty put us here, we were finding our way much to fast and He had to put us here."  
  
"Not me," piped up the young one. "I ran out of time just as I reached the junk yard, so I had to stay here." She said happily.  
  
"You mean that you were solving the Labyrinth, just like me?" Sydney looked at them as they all nodded.  
  
"I remember when I was as young and as beautiful as you." Said a new goblin as she trudged up to them.  
  
"You were human!" Sydney gasped, was this what happened if you didn't solve the labyrinth. Sydney was terrified.  
  
"Yes and mortal to, are you sure you don't want to stay here with us? It's been so long since we've had a new sister to tell us about Aboveground."  
  
"Yes I'm sure! I have to go now, I don't have much time." Sydney said, masking her panic. The goblins moved closer to her.  
  
"We could hold you here" said the goblin who had grabbed her. The others eagerly agreed. "Yes, hold until time runs out, then you must be our new sister deary."  
  
Suddenly realizing the situation, Sydney burst into a run and dodged the goblins as they attempted to grab her. Sprinting as fast as she could, she easily left the heavily laden goblins. But it seemed that the whole junkyard had been notified of her presence, and herds of them went after her.  
  
Out of breath Sydney had to stop and breath, clutching at her side, cursing her self for being out of shape.  
  
"WHO GOES THERE!"  
  
The thunderous question rang though the air, causing all the Junk Ladies to stop in their tracks. Sydney looked around for the source.  
  
"The City Guard!" shouted a Junk Lady off in the distance. " the other must be at the gates."  
  
Suddenly Sarah's shouts where heard.  
  
" WHO GOES?!" came the call again. Turning to the gates she realized that Sarah was there already. Suddenly a group of Junk Ladies ran up to her. Caught off guard Sydney had to turn and run in the opposite direction.  
  
Jareth was silently lounging in his throne, gazing at the baby with a small grin on his face. Time was almost up, and Sydney had yet to call for him. Surly she knew that she was going to loose. Would she rather be a part of the Labyrinth instead on looking down on it from his castle?  
  
"Your Highness!" came a call from a castle guard. Jareth looked up as he ran in. "Your Highness!" he said giving him a swift bow. "The girl,"  
  
"What?" Jareth said calmly though he was unsure of which he meant.  
  
"The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything." He said hurriedly.  
  
Jareth sighed, closing his eyes praying for patience. "what of her?" he asked still calm, did it really matter. She must be off wandering by now.  
  
"She's here with the monster, and Sir Didymus and the dwarf who work for you!"  
  
"WHAT!" Jareth sat up taking hold of the baby.  
  
"They got though the gates," the guard continued his voice rising in panic. " and are on their to the castle."  
  
Jumping out of his throne, Jareth couldn't believe she escaped the poison. "Stop her!!" he yelled. He handed the child to a large goblin at his side. "Take the baby and hide it." then he turned to the room of scattering goblins. "She must be stopped." The warning bell began to ring and the whole castle emptied as they raced to the mortal girl. "Hurry.. move!" Jareth shouted, his anger flowed around him.  
  
Sydney could hear a great battle going on in the city, though she couldn't see it. She was huddled behind a pile of junk, trying to catch her breath. She had eluded the Junk Ladies for the moment and was taking the opportunity to rest. Her watch showed ten minutes left, if she ran, she just might make it.  
  
Suddenly a howl came from inside the city and before Sydney's eyes a stamped of boulders and rocks rolled their way though the front gates and into the city. The destruction was heard by all as the boulders rolled their way around the city. After a minute the city had gone deathly quiet, and Sydney knew it was now or never.  
  
Standing up she sprinted straight for the splintered gates. Closer and closer she got, she could see past the gates. Suddenly a Junk Lady jumped out behind her and started to chase her. Sydney's heart leapt for joy when she saw the goblin trip but it slammed to a stop when the goblin grabbed her leg as she went down, dragging Sydney along with her.  
  
"Let me go!" Sydney shouted as she struggled with the goblin. The gates where only ten feet in front of her. A surge of anger went though Sydney just like when she had lashed out at Jareth. Tired of this whole game, Sydney decided that nothing was going to stop her when she was so close. Sydney kicked the goblin in the face with her free leg, the goblin let her go and howled in pain. Stunned by her violent action Sydney laid there for a moment watching the goblin clutch her bloody nose.  
  
Then she jumped up and ran though the gates, only to find a half destroyed city. All was quiet and still, except the occasional moan from a fallen goblin. No one could be seen.  
  
"Sarah" she called, she got no answer. "Saarrahh" she yelled louder as she picked her way though the broken city. 


	8. chapter 8

Sarah was in a nightmare. She had finally caught up to the Goblin King, only to have to enter a Escher room. Stairs filed the room and they went every which way, and at every angle.  
  
"Toby!" she called as she spotted her baby brother on the other side of the room. She headed to a stair way hopping it would lead her close to Toby. As she did strange music was playing and suddenly Jareth made his appearance.  
  
"How you turned my world you precious thing." He sang. Sarah stared at him. Suddenly she heard his voice behind her and she turned to see him there. "You starve and near exhaust me." He walked over to her. Sarah stood her ground as he came closer and closer. "Every thing I've done, I've done for you." He continued, and kept walking, but to Sarah's surprise he walked right thought her.  
  
Turning she saw him step up to the edge of the platform, "I move the stars for no one."  
  
Jareth couldn't help the feeling of panic when Sarah had spotted Toby and his panic got worse when he felt the presence of Sydney as she entered the city. Using his power, he allowed Toby to defy gravity and all reason as he crawled upside down and side ways on the stairs in order to make it almost impossible of Sarah to catch him. Then he "Split" himself to continue to watch Sarah and to confront Sydney.  
  
Sydney gasped when she heard Jareth singing, he seemed angry and displeased. She was startled to find him standing in front of her.  
  
"You've run so long, you've run so Far." He sang as he walked around the city, following her. Sydney knew this was a distraction and ran for the castle. "Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel," he continued. Sydney struggled to block out his voice as it followed her everywhere. A moment later she finally found her self at the castle and she went inside. "Though I do believe in you." Jareth's words followed her.  
  
Jareth couldn't reach Sydney, she was to determined know that she was in the castle, and Sarah wasn't giving up. Thought it seemed that the longer Sarah searched for Toby the more stranger place he would turn up. Finally Sarah reached a platform and Toby was about twenty feet under it.  
  
"Toby" she called sadly. Toby looked up at the sound of his name. Sarah decided that if she tried another staircase it would only lead her away. This was as close to Toby as she was going to get. So taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and jumped.  
  
The sudden sensation of falling was abruptly cut off, and she opened her eyes to find that she was slowly gliding down to the floor. The Escher room was destroyed and blocks of it hung in the air. She landed softly on her feet, looking around, Toby was nowhere to be found.  
  
Just then Sydney plowed into the remains of the room so suddenly that she ran right into Sarah. "Sydney!" Sarah said guiltily, she had almost forgotten all about her friend. Sydney was about to say she was glad to have finally found her, but she was hushed as Jareth made his dramatic entrance.  
  
He wore white, all white. His heavy cape was now a light flowing cape of what looked to be cotton and wisps of white fur. His poets' shirt and white pants blended together. As did his pale knee high boots and gloves. He looked utterly drained.  
  
"Give me the child." Sarah said calmly, Sydney only watched as Jareth came ever closer to them.  
  
"Girls beware," he warned as he paused in front of them. "I have been generous up until now, and I can be cruel."  
  
"Generous." Sarah said disbelievingly, though Sydney knew it was true. "What have you done that's generous?"  
  
"Everything!" he snapped, circling them. " Everything that you've wanted, I have done!" He gazed at Sydney, " You asked the child be taken, I took him." he stepped around and glared at Sarah, "You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time," he turned again to Sydney "I have turned the world upside down," he walked back in front of them. " and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"  
  
Sydney wondered just how exhausted he was, though the dark circles under his eyes and his even more pale skin was a sign that what he said was true.  
  
"Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Sarah continued as she stepped up to Jareth. He backed away. " I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city to-."  
  
"Stop" Jareth hissed holding out his hand to stop their advances. "Wait, look girls, look what I'm offering." A crystal formed in his hand and he held it out to them, his eyes pleading. "Your dreams," Sarah continued to stalk forward with Sydney at her side.  
  
"To take back the child you have stolen." She said in all determination.  
  
"I ask for so little," Jareth said sadly. "Just let me rule you.and you can have everything that you want."  
  
Sarah continued, "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great."  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth begged.  
  
"And my kingdom as great" Sarah whispered to herself. "Damn, I can never remember that line."  
  
"What!" said Sydney, she saw her friend work to find the last line. But there was no time.  
  
Jareth held out the crystal to them, they still had time to take it. Sydney looked at the crystal, and his heart skipped several beats.  
  
"Sydney" Sarah whispered to her. "I can't remember the last line." She took hold of her friend, as tears stared to fill her eyes. Sydney was crushed, they were going to be trapped here and it was all her own fault!  
  
Suddenly Sydney had a revelation, with only second to spare she stepped over to Jareth.  
  
"Jareth, I'll take the crystal and stay here with you voluntarily if you allow Sarah and Toby to go home." She said hurriedly. Jareth didn't hesitate one second.  
  
"DONE" he said.  
  
"Sydney no!" Sarah screamed, but Sydney had closed her hand around the cool surface of the crystal. The clock rang the hour of thirteen o' clock and Jareth let the crystal go and Sydney was now holding the heavy ball.  
  
The last thing that Sydney could remember was a crying Sarah holding Toby in her arms.  
  
Sydney was awake before she opened her eyes. She stretched in the soft bed she was in, such a strange dream she had. She was sad that it was just a dream. Sighing she opened her eyes, and choked back a yawn as she saw a pair of mismatched eyes watching her. Sydney sat up in the bed and stared with her mouth open, at the man sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Good morning Sydney" Jareth said as he watched her surprise though her sleep heavy eyes. Standing out of the chair he walked over to the window and gazed out at the sunrise. He could feel Sydney's eyes on his back. The colors of red and gold bathed the Labyrinth and started a new day. Jareth sighed ' a new day.with Sydney'  
  
*o* Yes it ends there. for now. But I already have the rest thought up so all I have to do is type it up. I thought that this one was long enough. So if you want to know what happens now that Sydney is living forever with Jareth, or what that red light was that entered Sydney's mind, you must give me some feed back. Ideas are welcome for the second part so go ahead and give them. And I know that their wasn't much emotion or deep thought in this story. And that's because it is a retelling, the next story will have all the emotion and all that good stuff.  
  
Remember .I wont post the continuation if no one is reading it, and for me to know that some one is reading it you must review O.K. 


End file.
